Research Involving Outpatient Settings Network (RIOS Net) is a practice-based research network of primary care clinicians practicing in community health centers, Indian Health Service and tribal health centers, as well as academic sites serving low-income persons. Formerly known as the New Mexico Practice Based Resource and Research Network, RIOS Net is devoted to the study and improvement of primary care of medically underserved, low-income and ethnically diverse communities. Member clinicians serve predominantly Native American and Hispanic and communities, with many practices located in rural areas. RIOS Net proposes to join other AHRQ-supported PBRNs in conducting the NAMCS-based, networkdefining survey of patients seen by member clinicians. Of 67 members in the network at the time of application, 54 have volunteered to participate in the survey. A design utilizing regionally-located research assistants as "detailers" to assure participation and high quality of data recording is planned. The data obtained will be of value to RIOS Net not only in clarifying the spectrum of health concerns seen by members, but also in advancing the network's process for deciding on future research topics. RIOS Net also proposes to explore the impacts of ethnicity and rurality on patient/consumer perspectives about health data privacy and confidentiality. The composition of the communities served by R10S Net members, being predominantly Native American and Hispanic, offers a unique opportunity to better understand the similarities and differences in views about privacy and confidentiality, particularly regarding PBRNs, in these important populations. A qualitative study, based on focus groups conducted among representative segments of the RIOS Net communities, will be conducted. The result will be a report that will guide both future researchers and others with need to use health data originating in similar communities. An equally important outcome will be the beginning of a partnership with the communities that will operationalize participatory community involvement in research.